The puppet's react to
by Slowth kun
Summary: Sorry for the crappyness DX I have alot of unfinished fanfics so to keep ya'll busy for the while I'm putting up quick, random, funny stories just for you guys! enjoy  :D rated T for mild mature content
1. six shooter 2 girls 1 cup

-the puppet's reaction to….2 girls 1 cup :P –

Jester adjusted the camera till it showed a perfect vision of his unexpected prey…

Jester: hey guys! I notice A lot of people film their reactions so I'm gonna get my brothers and see how they react to my favourite vid…2 girls 1 cup hehehe :3

-six shooter sits down on the chair-

Six shooter: alright kid this better be worth it! Ya'll know how leech is when I don't finish my work.

Jester: oh don't worry bro it's only a minuet hehehe :D

Six shooter: ummm alright lets just get this started shall we?

-what six shooter doesn't know is that the camera is hidden, jester giggled uncontrobly and clicked the 'start button' the music starts-

Six shooter: alright so there's two girls…..oh and there's the cup…okay

Jester: it gets better trust me!

Six shooter: um alright…uhh what the he- OH GOD D:

Jester: Hehehe *falls over laughing*

Six shooter: she just! Ew AHH OHHH AHHHH please tell that's ice crème, What the hell is wrong with yo- AHHHHH EWWW oh god!

Jester: hahaha Your gonna make me pee hehahaha!

Six shooter: SHE JUS- OHH GOD make it stop *goes up to leave*

Jester: no, no you have to stay! There's only a few seconds left! *pushes six shooter down*

Six shooter: oh god…EWWWW AHH of all the years I live- AHH ewwww oh please

Jester: XD hahaha

Six shooter: TT _ TT is it over yet? Please tell me it's over

Jester: yes hehehe

Six shooter: o ^ o that video…ewwww I'll never eat ice crème again! *walk away*

Jester: hehehe *waits for door to close*

-jester picks up camera-

Jester: HAHAHA DID YOU SEE HIS FACE! Hehehe XD

Leech woman: SIX SHOOTER! YOU ARE IN SUCH BIG TROUBLE YOUNG MAN! HOW DARE YOU FORGET TO DO YOUR WORK!

Six shooter: MA! Not my ear owowowow

Jester: HAHAHA *falls onto his bed* aww poor six shooter don't worry guys I'll be sure to comfort him…and give him some chocolate ice-crème hehehe okay I better go before sixy comes back and smashes me! (kidding) love ya all, laughs and kisses for everyone! Bye!

-jester turns off camera and hides somewhere-

(who do YOU want react to this or another video? Leave suggestions! See ya round!)


	2. the scary maze and torch

-sorry this took so long ^^' I didn't that so much people would like it, Also I'm taking a suggestion from penguin234-

-the scary maze-

Jester: *picks up camera* Hey guys! I'm back if you're wondering about six shooter hehe well I got him to eat ice-crème again, also since he didn't finish his work he was grounded for a week.

Six shooter: *come into shot* yea and trust me fans…lil ol' elsa ain't as sweet as she says she is ya'll been warned.

Jester: oh yea and to make it up to my big brother I let him on the joke hehehe ten times more funnier since six shooter WAS the joker before I was born hehehe.

Six shooter: *chuckles* taught 'im everything I know mehehe.

Jester: hehehe a couple of fans sent us this 'ahem' game that slightly annoying but once you get the end well let's just say six shooter peed his pan-

Six shooter: SHUD UP! If I recall you were the one who pissed their pants! *blushes*

Jester: *snorts* yea and I have no sense of humour

Six shooter: *pouts* just get on with it

Jester: anyway, afterwards we thought to ourselves who would be perfect for this type of scare…

Six shooter: *grins*…we both thought torch hehehe

-Jester sets up the hidden camera while six shooter gets torch-

Six shooter: yo joker 'ol hotster is comin' ya'll ready?

Jester: *adjusts camera* yep! Hehehe

Torch: alright you guys this better be good! Or I'll roast you alive!

Six shooter: of corse oh volcanic demon!

Torch: oh shut up cowboy

Jester: okay, so torch all you need to do is get through the maze and see what happens at the finish, the rules are your not to touch the walls or you start all over again…all right?

Torch: *sits down* uhh sure piece of cake *grabs mouse*

Jester: *whispers to six shooter* betcha he'll piss his pants like you did hehehe

Six shooter: for the last time I didn't piss mah pants and ya'll on! *shakes jester's hand*

Torch: -in his fifth turn- GOD DAMMIT!

Six shooter: pffft hehehe *holding in laughs* easy there pyro remember what ol' Elsa did when you burned the computer down!

Torch: =/= we all agreed not a soul would talk of it again!

Six shooter: *snickers* jus' remindin' ya'll

Torch: whatever! *tries again*

Jester: he's getting close hehehe

Six shooter: *holding in laughs* pffft wait for it…

Torch: Hey guys Look I did i- HOLY SHI- *falls over*

Jester: HAHAHA *falls over*

Six shooter: HEHEHE *holding his stomach* oh god it hurts so much! Hehehe

Torch: AHHHH HOLY SHI- WHAT THE F**K WAS THAT THING AHHHH EKKKK!

Jester: He…hahahaha...s-screaming like a g-girl…hahaha!

Six shooter: *falls over laughing* Hehehehe….best…pffft…prank…ever Heheheh! *holds his stomach*

Torch: AHHHH WHAT THE F**K! *suddenly blushes*

Jester: huh?...*just realises* HAHAHA OH GOD HE PISSED HIS PANTS!

Six shooter: Hahahaha…pffft…oh…Damn I lost the…Hahaha….b-bet…Heheheh!

Torch: *Blushes* YOU GUYS ARE SO F***ING DEAD

Elsa: *gasps* torch! I warned you about that potty mouth *grabs his arms* and your wetting yourself! *sees jester and six shooter* you boys are behaving right?

Jester: *halo appears* of corse dear mummy~

Torch: LIARS YOU'RE A LITTLE SH-

Elsa: TORCH! That's it young man! *drags torch out of room*

Six shooter: pffffft *falls over laughing again* HAHAHA

Jester: *picks up hidden camera* Oh god hehehe *gasps for breath* that was so hilarious did you see his face! Hehehe

Six shooter: *recovered from laughing fit* hehehe *gasps* oh god the look on his face when he pissed his pants! Oh god

Jester: y-yeah! Hehe *pats six shooter's shoulder* that's why I love ya bro we get along so well hehehe

Six shooter: *snickers* yep ya'll said it kid!

Jester: *looks at camera* well that's all for today! You guys are so awesome leave some sugestions for us alright? Heheh

Six shooter: Oh and don't worry 'bout lil ol' torch he's justing getting' his mouth washed out...he's long overdue for it mehehehe

Jester: hehehe Well I don't wanna miss out on it…so we'll see ya soon!

Six shooter: uhh what are we gonna do with this mess *points at puddle*

Jester: ewww torch doesn't know how to clean up after himself…his room is enough evidence oh by the way that loser of the bet was to clean up torch's piss hehehe

Six shooter: *grunts* fine

Jester: ahh nothing like sweet double victory…well bye!

-turns off camera-

(I hope that didn't suck TT-TT oh and by the way yes they are a bit Occ 'cause I just can alright? *hugs all see ya)


	3. Tunneler  nyan cat

Jester: hey guys, jester here *smiles* well if you wanna know what happened to torch….

Six shooter: *slides in* your outta luck 'cause we have no idea *snickers*

Jester: *pouts* yeah when we kept asking him, we did try have an interview with him…here are the results…*clicks mouse*

-another video-

Jester: Hey torch, hey torch, hey torch, hey torch, hey tor-

Torch: WHAT! 

Jester: what happened?

Torch: RIUFVUIVS- *throws vase at camera*

-camera goes static-

Six shooter: and that's why we haven't been updating, we needed to wait for our ol' man to fix it up…sorry guys

Jester: so to make it up to you we have TWO videos for you *giggles* here's the first one…

-another video-

Pinhead: *closes door*….no one's here *grins*

-puts on music (champagne showers by LMFAO) -

Pinhead: AHHH we gonna get you wet! *takes shirt off*

Six shooter: *holding his snickering* pffft

Pinhead: champagne showers, champagne showers poppin in the club and light it up *hip thrust*

Six shooter: pfffft-

Pinhead: *jumps on table* AAHHHHH CHAMPA- *table brakes and he falls*

Six shooter: *In tears of laughter* HAHAHAH OH DAMN HAHAHA!

Pinhead: ow *rubs his head* s-six s-shooter?

Six shooter: Oh shi- *takes camera and runs*

Pinhead: *realised* six shooter!

Six shooter: *runs* pffffft hahaha- table he fe- hahaha- half naked- hahaha- *nearly tripped over*

-camera static-

Jester: *suddenly in tuxedo* and if you want to know what happened to six shooter, he tripped and fell, before he could run pinhead got him, but six shooter was lucky enough to hide the camera to save this glorious footage…may the cowboy rest in piece

Six shooter: *face palm* I'm right here you dumbass…

Jester: I know, but we might get more likes if people think you're dead…perfect logic right?

Six shooter: No, but I did get a major scoldin' from the big guy…made me feel bad but…pffft- the way the table broke *snicker* and he ran down the hall half naked HAHAHA *holds his sides*

Jester: *snicker* well it was funny pfffft now we all know what pinhead likes to do in his spare time right?

Six shooter: yeah pfffft hahaha-

Jester: *snicker* s-so while we recover from our major laughter attack, here's a video we've thought would be PERFECT for our friend tunneler, Mr quiet, Mr pokerface well in this following video all your who thought he was patient…you thought wrong NEXT VIDEO

-camera static-

Jester: *adjusting camera* alright here we go

Tunneler: okay you got me here, what do you want?

Jester: I have a proposed a deal, if you can watch this whole video without getting annoyed…I'll do anything you want

Tunneler: okay, I'll give it try…

Jester: alright START

Video: *ding* NYAN ~

Tunneler: what da fu-

Video: ~ 

Tunneler: why is there a cat poptart thing crapping out rainbow's flying in the middle of space?

Video: ~

Tunneler: like what happened did a cat do it with a poptart, while under a rainbow?

Video: ~  
>tunneler: *slightly annoyed* this has 57 million view….what has world come too…<p>

Video: ~  
>tunneler: *twitch* well I can say I know lyrics to a song now…<p>

Video: !

Tunneler: *quite ticked* WHAT *cough* what the heck does nyan mean anyway?

Video: ~

Tunneler: *in tears* OKAY I DID DRILL BLADE'S TEDDY BEAR PLEASE STOP

Video: ~

Tunneler: *looks in relative videos* he has a fat brother greeeeaaaat

Video: ~

Tunneler: *twitch* okay tunny just stay calm, remember your anger management classes, just pretent you already have hurt them and laugh it off…

Video: ~

Tunneler: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOUR SO FUNNY HAHAHAH- NO!

Video: NYANYANYANAYNYANYANYAN~ 

Tunnneler: *Headesk*

Video: ~

Tunneler: *hums a different song* dance with with make me sway~

Video: ~  
>tunneler: SHUT UP I'M HUMMING!<br>video: ~

Tunneler: oh god it's been a minuet it's nearly over….

Jester: *opens door* I did mention it's three minutes right?

Tunneler: WHAT?  
>jester: yeah it's thre-<p>

Tunneler: THREE MINUTES? THREE DAMNED MINUTES

Jester: *blink* yes

Tunneler: *drills hole into computer screen* DUIAHFCIUDSHVUI *throws random items everywhere* THREE MINUTES AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jester: My computer!

Tunneler: IM GOING TO KILL YOU  
>Jester: MY LIFE? *runs for it*<p>

Tunneler: I'M GONNA PAINFULLY MAKE YOU SUFFER JESTER HANS TOULON! *chases*

-camera static-

Jester: *in normal outfit* another reason why so late….my computer needed to replaced…'CAUSE SOMEONE DRILLED IT

Tunneler: *in next room* I PUT IT OUT OF IT'S MISERY

Jester: WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUR NAILS?  
>Tunneler: MAYBE<br>Jester: OH LOOKIE ME I'M TUNNELER I'M A SUPER KAWAII PRINCESS

Tunneler: *opens jester's door* IT WAS A JOKE *starts Drill*

Jester: COME AT ME BRO  
>Tunneler: YOUR FIRST SISTER<br>Jester: OH NO YOU DIDN'T  
>Tunneler: OH YES I DID<p>

Jester: AHHHHH *jumps on tunneler*

Tunneler: AHHH *slaps jester*

Six shooter: *come into camera shot* and while those two girls fight…I hope you enjoyed ours lovely videos we from the bodega bay inn show to YOU our beautiful and handsome fans *blows kiss* love ya'll all see you- AHHHH *get pulled into fight*

Jester: CALL US GIRLS EH?

Tunneler: TIME TO DIE  
>Six shooter: EEP ummm well uhh SEE YA'LL LATER *quickly turns off camera*<p>

Sorry for the lack of updates guys XD I took a suggestion from another user (been so long I forgot XD ) leave suggestions for the story thanks guys 3 –phantom


End file.
